


Speak Now

by littlemissnicole



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marriage, Taylor Swift - Freeform, brief Royai, ed is above age no matter how he acts, it's a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissnicole/pseuds/littlemissnicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Roy and Riza's wedding, Ed's got something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

Ed watched from the doorway of the large church, occasionally moving into the shadows to make room for large groups coming through. He saw Roy moving through the crowd, embracing most of the people coming through the doors. Ed sunk into the shadows, unwilling to be seen. For you see, once upon a time, Roy and Ed had been lovers. But that'd changed, all because Roy was worried about the military higher-ups using Ed to get to him. So he cut it off. Ed understood, but that didn't mean his feelings were any different. So, to keep Ed safe from the government, Roy was getting married to Hawkeye.

So black tie occasions weren't Eds thing. He managed to get a tux at the last second though. In his opinion, (and many fangirls) it fit him beautifully, hugging him in all the right places. He knew that the colonel did love Riza, but she was more like his little sister. A little sister that could snipe him from more than 100 yards, but a little sister none-the-less. Either way, Roy and Riza weren't supposed to be together. Roy was Ed's, damn it.

Looking past the raven haired man still giving out greetings, Ed focused on the brides side of the church. The only people he could see were Furher Gruman, Mrs. Bradley, and Selim. They were dressed in pastels (blue and pink, to be exact) and were talking idly with the other guests, mingling without a care in the world. Mustang's family wasn't much bigger, but he had his subordinates sitting with them, and that immediately made the group seem larger than it actually was. Ed snorted when he saw them, sticking together as usual. Fuery called out out to Roy, saying something that Ed didn't quite catch. What ever it was, It caused them all to laugh like idiots.

Ed slowly wandered around, keeping a good distance way from the people he knew.  He's against a door listening to the people mill around him, when from behind him, he hears a light conversation. He opens the door a crack, ready to close it at a moments notice. What he sees is Sheska in her maid-of-honor gown, fixing Riza's hair. Riza winced slightly as she pulled a little too hard on her hair , making a soft comment that Sheska vehemently apologizes for. Ed snorts when he sees Riza's dress. ' _Makes her look like a friggin cake..._ ' He thought, shutting the door inaudibly, wandering off to hide in some curtains, as more friends of both Riza and Mustang flood the church.

As he sits in the pew covered by the gossamer-like curtains, Ed begins daydreaming of what he plans to do, almost falling asleep in the warm, dull roar of voices.

Yes, Ed had it all planned out. But how everyone would take it, in addition to his nerves, had the man going through his plans over and over again, much like as if he was doing an alchemical experiment. His plans were for him just to say no, loud and clear, explain to Roy (and everyone else) That he still loved him, be damned what the higher-ups said or did, beseeching the older man to come with him. If he didn't get a response other than stares and -possibly- being shoved forcibly out of the wedding, then he would leave. It was simple and effective, even if he would possibly leave in tears.

The music begins then, sounding like a dirge. But Ed knew it was just his nerves. ' _Here we go.._ ' He think, straightening up from his slouch.

Ed had a good reason for hiding in the curtains. He wasn't exactly invited to the wedding... He had only heard about it through Havoc, who had mentioned it while smoking on one of his cancer sticks. Ed was only in Central to turn in a report the afternoon before.

Ed runs over what he was going to say again, finding no flaws.

Ed listens carefully as his cue comes up, looking around to make sure no-one was looking at him as he slid up a row.

Ed stands, hands shaking, his finely-tuned ears hearing the metal clink. There's a complete silence except for the soft tinkle of metal and Ed's blood roaring in his ears. He stands then, voice loud in the silence "I object to this marriage!"

He sees the horrified looks from everyone, except for the happy couple itself. Hawkeye's eyes are, happy almost? And Mustangs are downright ecstatic. He forces himself not to focus on the looks from everyone else, just on Mustangs face. He forces out the words through the lump in his throat, choking on his own tears. "Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out." So he says what he needs to, then turns to Hawkeye. "Hawkeye, I'm sorry for possibly ruining your wedding. It's just, Roy did love me, and only gave me up to protect me from the higher-ups. He knew you could take care of yourself if they ever got you, so he chose you. But I know that I love him, and if that isn't returned, then you can ignore everything I just said, and we can go on like nothing happened." There was no reply from anyone, so Ed turned, tears brimming at the edges of his golden orbs. He ran from the church then, out the door and into the alley next to it, flesh hand over his mouth to stifle the sobs.

He heard footsteps then, and felt the all-to-familiar heat of one Roy Mustang. He looked up, and his face was caught in the calloused hands. The sensation was familiar, and Ed immediately relaxed, closing his eyes. He heard Roy's voice, calling his name softly to get his attention. "Ed. Ed. Edward!"

He opened his eyes half-way, not prepared for the kiss he knew so well. "What're you doing here, Mustang? I thought you would have continued the ceremony."

The raven haired man smirked at that. "Well, I just wanted you to know that I love you too. And that Riza is okay with the fact that you stole her groom. I was more like a brother to her apparently. And Ed..." Ed looked up expectantly. "I am the higher-ups now. If anyone does anything to harm you, or your brother, I will personally torch them myself. Okay?" The colonels onyx eyes were soft and full of love. Ed nodded before pulling him into another kiss.

Mustang pulled away first, gesturing to his clothes. "Meet me by the backdoor in 10 minutes. I gotta change." Ed nods, getting up and shaking out his jacket. Roy threw his arm around Ed's shoulders, placing a kiss onto his forehead as they walked out of the alley. "I love you Ed."

Ed shoves him lightly, a slight blush on his cheeks and a small smile on his face. "I love you too, Colonel Bastard."

Roy grinned. "That's General Bastard to you, Edward."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weirdly proud and not proud of this
> 
> it's my first fanfic that doesn't include an oc 
> 
> but it's my first fanfic.
> 
> /edit Due to copyright I had to take out the song lyrics, sorry!


End file.
